Jerry Mouse (Crash Bandicoot)
Cast * Crash Bandicoot - Jerry the Mouse (Tom and Jerry) * Tawna Bandicoot - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Coco Bandicoot - Teresa Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Aku Aku - Dr. David Q Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Doctor Neo Cortex - Mack McCro (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) * Doctor Nitrus Brio - Dr. Applecheeks (Tom and Jerry The Movie) * Papu Papu - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) * Doctor N. Gin - Professor Calamitous (Jimmy Neutron) * Tiny Tiger - Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) * Doctor Nefarious Tropy - Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Ripper Roo - Ed (The Lion King) * Pinstripe Potoroo - Marky (Oggy and the Cockroaches) * Koala Kong - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Dingodile - Dragon (The Secret of NIMH) * Uka Uka - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * and more Gallery Photo in the Cast 538236-jerry.jpg|Jerry as Crash Bandicoot mrs-brisby-the-secret-of-nimh-4.82.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Tawna Bandicoot Teresa Brisby the Mouse.jpg|Teresa Brisby as Coco Bandicoot dr-david-q-dawson-the-great-mouse-detective-55.1.jpg|Dr. David Q Dawson as Aku Aku Mack.jpg|Mack McCro as Dr. Neo Cortex Dr. Applecheek.jpg|Dr. Applecheek as Dr. Nitrus Brio Tzekel-Kan.jpg|Tzekel-Kan as Papu Papu Ce21GEDUMAARSHw.jpg|Professor Calamitous as N. Gin diablo_de_tasmania-300x187.jpg|Tasmanian Devil as Tiny Tiger lickboot-the-lawyer-tom-and-jerry-the-movie-0.41.jpg|Lickboot the Lawyer as Dr. Nefarious Tropy 9e1df0ad74b7b751057a735c7f8a48ea.jpg|Ed as Ripper Roo Marky the Cockroach.jpg|Marky as Pinstripe Potoroo Vincent the Bear.jpg|Vincent as Koala Kong Dragon the Evil Cat.png|Dragon as Dingodile Jenner.jpg|Jenner as Uka Uka Cosplay Jerry Mouse (Crash Bandicoot)/Cosplay (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Games *Jerry Mouse 1 (Crash Bandicoot 1) *Jerry Mouse 2: Mack McCro Strikes Back (Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back) *Jerry Mouse 3: Warped (Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped) *Jerry Team Racing (Crash Team Racing) *Jerry Bash (Crash Bash) *Jerry Mouse 4: The Wrath of Mack (Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex) *Jerry Nitro Kart *Jerry Twinsanity *Jerry Tag Team Racing *Jerry of the Titans *Jerry: Mind Over Mutant *Jerry Nitro Kart 2 *Jerry Mouse N. Sane Trilogy Category:Crash Bandicoot Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs